Rain
by IZZYGIRL1
Summary: Some people hate the rain, some people love it for a reason, and some people just don't care... Why I love the rain you ask?.. Because I love my.... *If you have read Silver I recomend you to read this...It will play a big part later on..*
1. To understand

I love the Rain

By IZZYGIRL

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter I'd be on vacation in Jamaica! ^-^ Or some other tropical place.

A/N-

I advise you to read Silver before you read this… If you don't, your fault not mine. This is about Draco and well… read the title and put it together. Please Read and REVIEW * note the caps… ^_^* Oh yeah, if you like my fic Silver and you know someone else who does please tell them to read this… It will play a BIG part in my fic Silver… Thankz~ 

REVIEW!!!!

C YA~

I.Z

I love the rain, some people despise it, some people love it for no reason, and some people don't even care. I love the rain, why you ask… because I love my sister.

*Flash Back*

Father just beated me… It didn't hurt any more, but the internal scars hurt, they never go away, the just come back to haunt you while your lying in bed. I could feel a wet moister drop from my face… " You idiot… Crying only makes you weaker, it's your destruction, emotions are for fools, love is for idiots, power is for leaders." I started to cry harder, it wasn't because I was ashamed or because of the pain, I cried harder when the words came out of my mouth, I realized I was only turning into a clone of my father…I looked outside the window and staggered my way to it and sat down on the sill. Ah yes, my room, the only room my father was afraid of besides Silver's… Why I don't know, he always walks briskly away when he has to pass it. Black and silver is all you see in my room, why I don't know, ever since I was little I knew right away that these were my colors. Probably because they contrast with each other so much as good and evil. Father says that there is no good and evil only power, I'm pretty sure he got that from Voldomort. It is rather amusing too see my all mighty father scurry around Voldomort's feet like a filthy house-elf. Why is everyone afraid I don't know, everyone in the wizarding world is afraid of him, from my own father, to common wizards like the Weasley. I don't really understand why I don't like Potty and Weasel or even Mud blood. The words always come out of my mouth before I even think about them. It's like I'm not even in control of my life, like I'm just a puppet on a string being danced around by someone I don't know. Why I hate Dumbledore I don't know, the man doesn't seem half as bad as father makes him seem. But for some odd reason every time I see him I feel a dark rage and hatred toward him, and his crooked nose… I slowly watched a lone raindrop slide down the pane of the glass, as slowly as a snail. I looked down and saw dark red blood every where, from my clothes to the floor, there was even a little trail from where I was struck down. Why does he beat me? Am I just a disappointment to him? Am I just a worthless thing that takes up air and money? Why? A question that will probably won't be answered until time ends, and the earth stops' rotating it's way around the blazing sun… In other words, forever… 

Drip, Drip, Drip… The sound of rain dancing outside comforts me in my little nest of black and silver. "Accio blanket"… A black blanket with a silver dragon on the front smoothly came to my hands. I wrapped my self with the black smooth velvet like, yet not velvet material… I don't exactly know what it is made from, but I had a feeling that it was made by the Silver Dragons… "Accio book" I called out to the silent comforting room of mine… Slowly a book with a silver cover and binding came floating in my direction. On the spine the words, "Ancient Magic" could be seen in blinding gold. This was my favorite book, I don't know how I got it or why; maybe father got it on one of his journeys… I guess that's the only thing he and I truly have in common besides our looks, our love for books. The book landed with a thud at my right side, and I gently picked it up. I opened it up and ran my finger down the index, all the way down to the D's. All though I know this book very well the odd thing about it is that it's always different, the information and the pictures always became different every time you opened the book. I touched the word dragons which then changed and became a list of dragons, there were many but my mind was set on only finding information about the Silver Dragons, I wondered what to book would say this time…

I decided to split this up a bit because if I didn't your eyes are gonna be tired!! ^-^ REVIEW!!


	2. The brim of understanding

I love the Rain  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By I.Z  
  
A/N- Review ! Thankz.  
  
~I.Z  
  
Dragons  
  
Astros  
  
Amidiras  
  
Brewins  
  
Comrenters  
  
Dramtist  
  
Droonters  
  
Fireballs  
  
Grewners  
  
Hungarian Horntails  
  
Hushers  
  
Imirada  
  
Kimidas  
  
Licrious  
  
Muras  
  
Northern Smoke rings  
  
And so on.Finally.  
  
Silver Dragons  
  
For some reason it was the only name in the dragon section that was in italic.I never asked why. My father seemed scared of it and "told" me never to show or say to anyone about my book or the Silver Dragons. I touched the gel like ink, and instantly the page changed.  
  
SILVER DRAGONS  
  
The most ancient race of Dragons known, even older then the Zimbars (Look under Dragons then touch Zimbars). Strangest of all dragon races, and also most powerful of them all. Unlike many dragon communities, the ruler is shaped into human form; they are usually born with vampire characteristics, hair the color of their clan, and other characteristics like the ability to speak in Dragonicas. The clans are in order of power, and also of the element in which they have control over, the leaders of each clan are also human like but can change their shapes, unlike the ruler. There are 7 different clans, each ruler own a territory of their own, and each have a weapon of their choice crafter by themselves.  
  
  
  
Don't worry there's more coming like..right now! ^_^ REVIEW!! All I need to do is just complete the bio page a bit.  
  
~I.Z 


End file.
